The Witch-Boy
by MWolfL
Summary: Parody of Balto. Norman is an outcast due to his medium powers, though has friends in Neil and Rima. When a lethal sickness hits the children, including his cousin Aggie, can Norman help the bike team deliver the medicine and save the day? NormanXOC
1. Searching For a Memorial

A.N. I do have more My Little Pony stories coming up, but I promised a friend that I'd post a few ParaNorman and Gravity Falls parodies after my last MLP story since she's been looking forward to them for a long time.

The scene opened up on Central Park, New York. The trees were colorful with the coming of fall. An old woman was taking her granddaughter through the park. While the old woman was walking the granddaughter was rollerskating.

"It was here...someplace." The old woman panted, a bit tired.

"But we've already been past here!" Her granddaughter complained.

"The trees have grown so big." The old woman chuckled. "It's been so long since my last visit."

They continued down a different path.

"Grandma, when was the last time you were here?" The granddaughter asked.

"Years and years ago, way before you were born sweetheart." The grandma chuckled. "Now just a minute...I'm trying to get my bearings. Oh there are so many paths here. So easy to get turned around. Come on darling."

"Grandma, we're in the middle of nowhere." The granddaughter protested.

"We're right in the middle of New York City." The grandma laughed.

"But you're going to make yourself so tired walking so long."

"Nonsense, it hasn't been more than a quarter of an hour. Not much further."

Her granddaughter gave her grandma the old helmet she was wearing and sat down to take off her skates, she needed a break. The grandma looked at the helmet fondly.

"Grandma, what are we looking for anyway?" The granddaughter asked.

"A memorial." The grandma explained.

"A me-what?"

"A reminder of a wonderful story, and a place not too far away from here."

"What place is that grandma?"

"Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts. Now that place really felt like it was in the middle of nowhere. It was a town surrounded by forests, with the next town being many miles away. Starting with 2010 it began to snow really hard every winter. So hard, that most vehicles found it difficult to move through the streets. So the people started riding bicycles with snow tires every winter to get to where they were going. It was hard work, but easier than driving due to bicycles being smaller and so able to squeeze between mounds of snow. This lead to a new sport: tandem-bike racing. Teams formed and rode tandem bikes fitted with snow tires. They then raced to see which team was the fastest. The fastest ones were given delivery jobs, so winning became very important. But the story I was referring to actually starts in November 2012, with one of those races..."


	2. A Race to the Finish

A.N. This is the second reason why I created an OC love interest for Norman: I needed someone to play Jenna since Aggie is gonna play Rosie.

Alvin's unnamed friend I named Berner because Pug had a dog-breed for a name so I wanted a similar name for the unnamed friend. Berner I got from Berner Laufhund. Star was replaced with an OC of mine named Zeke, which means 'shooting star' in Arabic.

The scene changed to back in 2012, with two tandem-bike teams racing for town. One was lead by a dumb teen named Alvin. Alvin used to be the unpopular bully, but he became so good at bike riding and tandem-bike racing that he became a sort of athlete-celebrity. This went to his head, and the fact that he already thought of himself as a cool guy meant that he considered himself to be the town hero. This was an exaggeration of his position however. Sure he had a huge fan group in Blithe Hollow, but not everyone in town liked him.

Anyway, at one point Alvin's team and the opposing team were nearing a narrow road. Alvin tried to speed up but the opposing team was too far in front.

"Alvin, we're not going to make it!" Zeke, who pedaled behind Alvin, cried.

Alvin gave him one heck of a death glare in response. He then got an idea: scare one of the cyclers on the opposing team. He swung his fist at one, causing the pedaler he almost hit to duck away automatically. This caused his team to lose their balance and fall down.

"ALVIN!" The leader of the opposing team yelled angrily.

Alvin just laughed and continued on. The guy at the three mile mark unleashed a flare gun to signal Blithe Hollow that at least one team was approaching. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen Alvin cheat.

Back in town, an eleven year-old boy wearing a red jacket and a blue helmet biked through the side streets towards where the finish line was. His name was Norman Babcock.

"It's the three mile marker!" Norman said excitedly.

"Norman slow down!" His grandma yelled.

His paternal grandma's ghost that is, she had died recently. You see Norman had the ability to see and hear ghosts, an ability that made him an outcast. Pretty much everyone in town thought he was a witch of some sort due to his ability. This included Hopkins, the mayor of the town, who hated witches and viewed them as evil. In fact if it wasn't for the reason that killing children was illegal Mayor Hopkins might've executed Norman a long time ago due to his fear of witches. Fortunately, killing children being illegal plus Mrs. Babcock's love for Norman spared him from such a fate.

Norman stopped and waited for his grandma to catch up. She panted with relief, more out of an automatic reaction than out of actually losing breath.

"Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean that I'm a good flier." She said. "Remember I'm more used to sitting on my butt in front of the TV."

"Come on grandma, if we hurry we can see the end of the race." Norman pleaded.

Norman loved bike riding, but his outcast status prevented his ever joining a team. Even so that didn't stop him from watching races and biking almost all the time. Whenever he was on his bike he felt like a ghost: free and able to go anywhere. Plus able to escape troubles quickly, especially if said troubles were on foot.

"Oh all right." Grandma said reluctantly. "Just make sure I can catch up easily all right?"

"I'll try, you know how I can get on my bike." Norman grinned.

"Yeah, I know."

Norman pedaled away again, and sure enough he soon proved himself right: Grandma had to fly fast again. Everytime it was the same thing: Norman would get so into biking that he would forget about making sure that his grandma could keep up. It was like his mind was flying into the sky whenever he rode his bike. Grandma learned to get used to this, but it didn't stop her from constantly reminding Norman to make sure that she could keep up. She hoped that some day the message would actually stick in Norman's brain and he would slow down. But not this time, this time she ended up losing him. She sighed and decided to just gently float towards the finish line in the shortest route possible.

Meanwhile, inside a toy shop, a six year-old girl named Agatha Prenderghast had her eyes closed.

"Okay Aggie, you can open them now." Mrs. Prenderghast smiled.

Aggie did and gasped excitedly. In front of her was a brand new snow bike.

"I love these handlebars, I love these tires, I love this bike!" Aggie said happily.

"Congratulations Aggie, you can now join the rest of us big kids in bike riding." Rima, Aggie's main babysitter, smiled.

"Not without this." Mrs. Prenderghast chuckled as she gave Aggie a familiar looking helmet.

"A racing helmet!" Aggie grinned as she put it on. "I'm a real cycler now!"

She got onto the bike and pedaled away. Fortunately Rima had already given her lessons beforehand.

"Hey wait up!" Rima laughed as she followed Aggie on her bike.

Rima had become a good friend of Aggie's due to babysitting her a lot. Mrs. Prenderghast had to work late often, so whenever that happened she asked Rima to keep Aggie company. In fact she recently got word from her boss that she was going to have to work late again, so she called Rima ahead of time. Rima decided to arrive early so she could hang out with Aggie longer.

Now there was actually someone else who could also look after Aggie: Norman. Norman and Aggie were cousins through Norman's mother and Aggie's father. However Mrs. Prenderghast had forbidden Aggie from getting too close to Norman out of fear that Aggie would get the ability to talk to ghosts as well and grow up an outcast like her cousin. Aggie understood this, but still wished she could hang out with Norman more often. She had met him quite a few times before and found him to be really kind and sweet. Rima had met Norman through Aggie, and liked him as well, though was afraid to admit it due to his status in town.

As Aggie and Rima ended up in the crowd, they slowed and got off their bikes so that they wouldn't hit anyone. They then walked their bikes towards a free spot amongst the crowd. Soon two girls appeared: Salma and Dixie, Rima's best friends. Salma was the smartest girl in school, and also the most observant. Because of this she was one of the few girls who didn't like Alvin at all, Rima being another. Dixie on the other hand wasn't so bright, and so had a crush on Alvin due to his bike-riding skills.

"Good morning Rima." Dixie smiled, acting giddy and moving her head strangely. "It ought to be a close race don't you think? Maybe even neck and neck."

"Say something about her new coat would you before she gets whiplash." Salma sighed

"Um, Dixie what a pretty coat is it new?" Rima went along with it, knowing how shallow Dixie could be.

"What this old thing?" Dixie shrugged humbly. "Yeah. You think, um, Alvin will notice?"

"I'm afraid the only way Alvin notices anyone is if they're wearing a mirror." Rima remarked dryly.

At this point Alvin's team made it into town. Everyone cheered him on and a few girls swooned. Alvin just raised his head proudly.

As for Norman, he found a secluded spot in an alley where he could watch the race with few people noticing him.

"Aggie stay here, I'll be right back."

Norman turned and saw his cousin nearby standing by her new bike. He smiled for two reasons: one was that he was glad Aggie finally got a bike of her own and the other was because he had recognized the voice as Rima's. Norman was in love with Rima, but his status prevented him from doing anything about it.

"Okay, I'm back." Rima then appeared a few minutes later and gave Aggie a hug. "Here you go, thank goodness there wasn't a line. Be careful, it's hot."

She gave Aggie a cup of hot chocolate from the nearby cafe. She also had one for herself.

"All right Alvin!" Aggie cheered, waving her helmet.

She was only cheering for Alvin because she didn't know about him having bullied her cousin many times in the past. In fact she didn't know about his true colors at all due to the fact that Alvin, despite not being that bright, was at least smart enough to hide his crueler side from the general public.

Just then, she waved her helmet a little too hard, causing her to lose her grip. The helmet ended up on the street, in danger of being run over by Alvin's team.

"My helmet!" Aggie cried, trying to go after it; Rima held her back.

Norman waited for Alvin's team to pass him, then, with a determined look, he biked onto the street.

"It's that witch boy!" One person recognized him.

"He's going to ruin the race!" Another person said angrily.

Grandma Babcock finally arrived at this point and saw what her grandson was doing.

"Norman are you crazy?" She cried, scared for him.

She wasn't the only one who was scared, Rima and Aggie were too. They were the only ones though, because the rest of Norman's family wasn't there. They actually did know about how Alvin treated Norman because Norman's sister Courtney had caught Alvin in action and told her and Norman's parents Perry and Sandra Babcock about it. Because of this they never went to a race despite Norman enjoying watching them so much.

Anyway, Norman soon caught up with Alvin.

"Hey!" Alvin protested. "Out of my way freak!"

Norman ignored him and continued on determinedly. Alvin, furious, tried to punch Norman but Norman ducked down without losing his balance and grabbed Aggie's helmet in time. He then skidded to the side and let Alvin's team continue on.

"When will you learn to stay on the sidelines?" Grandma scolded Norman.

A bunch of slush that had been kicked up from the snow tires fell through her. She didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed by the fact that she was intangible.

After getting off the bike, Alvin headed over to Hopkins to receive his medal for winning the first race of the season (Norman was on a regular bike so his crossing the finish line first didn't count). His three lackeys, Pug, Berner, and Zeke, followed.

"Congratulations boss, it was a pleasure pedaling behind you." Pug said before muttering to himself: "Of course the view got monotonous."

"You're the greatest, the fastest, the strongest, the most-" Berner added.

"You won!" Zeke said excitedly.

Berner, annoyed, hit Zeke on the back of the head.

Alvin continued on, but...

"So, do you think Alvin's losing his edge?" He overheard a stranger said.

"Nah, the witch boy probably jinxed him or something." Another stranger shrugged.

Alvin was furious. Even though he wasn't directly blamed for not exactly coming in first he still hated the reminder. Then he grew angrier...

"Norman!" Aggie laughed, taking back her helmet. "What a crazy thing to do, and just to show off in front of a pretty girl."

Yeah, Aggie had caught on to Norman and Rima liking each other. She was glad of this, she was hoping that Rima would someday join the family.

Norman and Rima smiled shyly at each other and blushed.

"Hey, how about the three of us form a team-?" Aggie suggested only to be cut off by her mother.

"Aggie, I've told you many times to stay away from him!" She scolded, pulling Aggie away.

Norman now looked very hurt.

"Mom!" Aggie protested. "He's family!"

"Even so I don't want him jinxing you." Mrs. Prenderghast said.

Norman hung his head and walked his bike away.

"Oh now you hurt his feelings." Aggie pouted.

"Come on." Mrs. Prenderghast sighed. "It's time to go home, I have to get to work."

She and Aggie started to leave. Rima hesitated, concerned about Norman, but then followed them. Dixie soon caught up to Rima, because Alvin was heading for her too. Salma was there as well, but just to make sure that Rima was okay. She had noticed Rima's concerned look earlier.

"Congratulations and felicitations Alvin." Dixie flirted.

"Ladies." Alvin smiled before heading to Rima.

Dixie sighed, lovestruck. Salma just rolled her eyes.

"Hi Rima, enjoy the race?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, almost as much as you did." Rima replied dryly.

Norman overheard this and, being too far away to really catch the sarcasm, felt even worse.

"Thanks." Alvin didn't catch the sarcasm either, but in his case it was out of stupidity. "Rima let's go celebrate, I know a cozy little diner nearby."

"I dunno Alvin, suddenly I lost my appetite." Rima winced.

"Oh." Alvin glared insulted. "Well maybe your taste runs more towards...freaks."

Rima looked back at him appalled, and was actually about to defend Norman...

"Rima can you hurry up please, I don't want to be late for work." Mrs. Prenderghast called.

"Sorry Alvin, I have a job to do." Rima left.

"On the other hand, I don't have a job." Dixie hinted, leaning against Alvin.

Alvin just walked away, causing her to fall down. As for Salma, she stayed behind to help Dixie up. She knew Rima didn't have time to talk due to babysitting Aggie anyway.

Norman and Grandma sadly walked through the alleys and side streets, Norman being too sad to ride his bike. Grandma tried to think of something to say that might cheer him up, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Rima!"

Norman suddenly perked up. That was Mrs. Prenderghast! If Rima was with her then she didn't go off with Alvin after all. He let go of his bike and ran towards the voice.

"Rima!"

He kept running...and almost crashed into Rima. Norman blushed upon seeing how close they were.

"Rima I...uh..." He stammered.

"Rima, come on I still need to get ready." Mrs. Prenderghast said from behind Rima.

Rima you see had been looking around for Norman, and so had been dawdling.

"Okay I'm coming, one sec." Rima replied, turning around.

She then turned back towards Norman with a smile...which dropped when she saw that Norman had disappeared. Too shy and scared to stay, he had quickly hid behind some boxes. Rima was about to enter the alley and look for him...

"Rima please, no more dawdling." Mrs. Prenderghast said sternly.

"Sorry, I'm coming." Rima reluctantly caught up with Mrs. Prenderghast and Aggie.

Norman sadly went back to his grandma, picked up his bike, and continued on.

"Norman, there are some things I can't do for you." Grandma said, wishing Norman would get a little more courage about asking Rima out.

"Yeah yeah." Norman muttered sarcastically.

"I'm a ghost, not Cupid." Grandma added.

"Didn't make the team, nutcase?"

It was Alvin. Norman frowned.

"Don't listen to him, don't look at him, live a long life." Grandma Babcock said quickly.

"My name's Norman." Norman said sternly.

"But you can call him idiot." Grandma muttered dryly.

"I'm sorry, Norman, Norman the freaky-witch." Alvin replied.

Pug, Berner, and Zeke showed up laughing at the insult.

"Say Norman, any phantoms nearby? Or should I say delusions?" Alvin replied.

"Good word play there boss." Pug laughed.

"You are the funniest, the drollest, the most-" Berner added.

"You crack me up!" Zeke interrupted before going into a laughing frenzy.

This made it hard for Berner to hit Zeke, but he managed it.

"Whoopee!" Zeke fell down.

Berner and Pug shook their heads.

"Hey, leave my ghost friends out of this." Norman frowned.

"Oh that reminds me, I have a message for your ghost friends." Alvin poked Norman in the chest and went back to his lackeys.

He then started moaning and wailing like a stereotypical ghost. Pug, Berner, and Zeke laughed and joined in.

"Hey ghosties!" Berner laughed. "Hey Norman, translate this for me will ya?"

"What's ghost for 'I'm a freak' huh?" Zeke laughed.

Norman glared at them and advanced towards them. Grandma tried to pull him back but she just kept going through him.

"Norman don't, you'll get hurt!" Grandma pleaded.

Norman ignore her and continued on, pushing his sleeve up as if he was ready to punch someone. Alvin and his lackeys noticed and stopped wailing.

"Get him." Alvin ordered.

Pug, Berner, and Zeke went in front of Alvin and raised their fists at Norman.

"Get out of here freak, you'd better get back to your cult." Alvin hit Norman in the nose with a flick of his fingers.

"Come on Norman, it's time to go." Grandma now moved so that she was in front of Norman and made pushing movements towards him. "You don't want to end up in the hospital."

Well, actually she was trying to gently push him away, but since she was intangible the pushes just went through Norman. Even so Norman reluctantly obeyed and started to leave.

Alvin and his lackeys started making snowballs and repeatedly hit Norman with them.

"I'm thinking Norman saw one too many phantoms." Berner joked.

"He lacks spirit, I get it!" Zeke laughed.

Finally Alvin grabbed a rock and hit Norman on the head with it. Thank goodness he was still wearing his helmet, but he fell down anyway. He then grabbed his bike, hopped onto it, and pedaled away.

"Freak in the top pocket there." Pug laughed.

"That was the most dead-center, you are the most on-target, you-" Berner congratulated.

"Ya hit him!" Zeke said.

Berner glared at Zeke, causing Zeke to quickly put his helmet on. Berner just hit him under the jaw instead.

Alvin grinned and left. Once he was out of earshot...

"That big fat jerk." Pug frowned.

"He is the most spiteful, the grossest, the ugliest, the most-" Berner agreed.

"He's no ballet dancer." Zeke remarked without thinking.

Berner glared at him again, but Zeke just took his helmet off and hit himself on the head instead. Berner and Pug looked at each other with confusion.


	3. Not Completely Alone

Meanwhile, Norman headed for home. He was walking his bike again, feeling even worse now.

"Hey Norman."

Norman turned and saw some more of his ghost friends. He hesitated and then continued on his way with his head held down. The ghosts looked at him sadly, realizing that he had been bullied again.

"Not a normal human." Grandma sighed. "Not an evil witch. All he knows is what he's not. If only he could see what he is."

Norman put his bike and helmet away and then headed for the backyard. He then climbed into the treehouse his dad had built for him years ago.

"Norman?"

Norman peered over the edge and saw Courtney.

"Hey stop moping and come inside, mom made cookies and hot cocoa." Courtney said.

"No thanks." Norman said sadly.

"Norman, you know you wouldn't be mistreated in town if you hadn't started talking to ghosts in the first place." Perry pointed out, having also come outside.

"Look, I can't change who I am." Norman nearly sobbed. "And who I am is someone who can see and hear ghosts, whether he wants to or not. If neither of you can accept that then you should just leave me alone."

Courtney made a frustrated sound and headed inside. Perry groaned as well and followed Courtney inside.

Sandra then came out with a mug of hot cocoa and a plate of cookies.

"Thought you'd might like a snack." Sandra said gently. "Don't let what they say get to you, both your father and sister just don't like to see you hurt and want to make sure that you'll have a good future."

Norman just wrapped himself in a blanket and curled up on the floor with his back to his mom.

"Don't stay outside too long, I don't want you to get sick." Sandra put the mug and plate inside the treehouse and headed inside.

Sandra was right though. Even though Courtney found Norman annoying and Perry wished that Norman would stop talking to ghosts they both loved him very much. As for Sandra, well, it turns out that the ghost-talking ran in her family. In fact her oldest brother, not Aggie's father but another brother, also had the ability. However he had died not too long ago due to poor health caused by secluding himself from the town. Sandra and the other brother were actually close to him, and were upset when he had died. Because of this Sandra loved Norman deeply and hoped that he wouldn't share his deceased uncle's fate.

Grandma, seeing that nothing was going to cheer Norman up at the moment, lay down on her back next to him. At least being a ghost meant that she could lay down and get up easier. Norman rolled over a little so that he could look at the sky, and then got up and leaned on one of the walls of the treehouse. He looked up and saw some spirits crossing over. He then turned to his grandma.

"Lonely...grandma?" He asked hesitantly. "You must miss grandpa...have you ever thought about crossing over?"

"Don't fret Dr. Harvey." Grandma got up and ruffled Norman's hair...sort of. "I'm sticking here until you're ready to cross over."

"You're taking care of me?" Norman was surprised and a bit touched.

"Looking out for you really." Grandma shrugged. "And don't thank me."

Norman chuckled, feeling a little better.

"Norman!"

Norman felt a lot better now. That voice belonged to his best friend Neil. Neil was the only one to truly overlook his ability and status in the town and befriend him. Norman was hesitant at first to accept his friendship but Neil soon proved to be a good friend.

Norman looked down over another wall of the treehouse. It turns out Neil wasn't alone, his older brother Mitch was there too. Originally Mitch didn't want Neil to be friends with Norman, but after getting to know Norman more he came to like him a lot and even kinda became a friend to him as well.

"Hey Neil, Mitch, how are things going?" Norman smiled.

"Really good, we heard that someone out-pedaled Alvin." Neil chuckled.

"Yeah, good work." Mitch agreed. "It's about time someone took down his ego a few notches."

Alvin bullied Neil as well as Norman, so Mitch obviously hated Alvin too.

"Didn't really work." Norman shrugged, feeling a bit down again. "And I didn't gain Aunt Prenderghast's trust either."

"Aw don't let it get you down, she's just scared for Aggie. You know how overprotective some relatives can be." Neil gave Mitch a knowing look.

"Neil actually has a point. I mean I learned to look past your ability so there's no reason why your aunt can't as well." Mitch agreed.

"I guess." Norman left the treehouse. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well I think I smell hot cocoa..." Neil hinted.

Norman laughed.

"Thanks for reminding me." He went back up the treehouse and got the cocoa and cookies his mom left. "You'll have to go inside for your own cocoa but feel free to have some cookies."

"Thanks Norman." Neil grinned, taking a couple.

"I'll only have one, I don't want to gain too much weight." Mitch took a cookie as well. "And I'll be getting a lot more goodies during the holidays."

"What are you worried about? You work out every day." Neil pointed out.

"Even so..." Mitch muttered.

"So, want to watch a movie?" Norman suggested, deciding to change the subject.

"Not a zombie one." Mitch said. "How about a holiday one? I know it isn't even Thanksgiving yet but might as well watch something cheerful right?"

"Yeah, I think I could use a cheerful film." Norman agreed.

And that's what they did.


	4. Two Illnesses

A.N. In case you hadn't guessed, the other illness is Norman's lovesickness for Rima.

Later that night, Norman gazed out his bedroom window and sighed.

"What is so interesting?" Grandma smiled, knowing very well what her grandson was thinking about.

"Rima." Norman sighed, lovestruck.

"It's love, so go make a move." Grandma suggested. "When the violins play the sweet song of love...mambo!" She started to dance.

"Nah, I'm not good enough for her." Norman frowned.

"And why not? Your ability to see ghosts again? What's wrong with having a rare power?" Grandma frowned. "I used to wish that I had the ability to fly, and look at me now: I can. Still need practice but it's more fun than running."

Norman just sighed again.

"You should try to at least hang out with her, she does like you. I can tell." Grandma said gently.

Norman considered it...

Meanwhile, Rima was looking at Aggie and her parents through the hospital window, because Aggie was coughing for some reason. See Aggie had first gotten sick while Rima was babysitting her so she had called Aggie's parents. They soon arrived, took Aggie to the hospital, and left Rima behind to make sure that things like the stove were off and to lock up. After doing so Rima then headed for the hospital.

Aggie suddenly saw Rima through the window.

"Rima!" She laughed before running outside.

"Hey Aggie!" Rima hugged Aggie, glad to see her looking better. "How're you feeling?"

Aggie responded by coughing hard. Mr. Prenderghast suddenly came outside.

"Aggie!" He gasped. "Aggie come on you're going to catch your death out here."

"Okay dad." Aggie said weakly.

"Come on the doctor's waiting." Mr. Prenderghast led Aggie back inside. "Sorry Rima but we don't want you to get sick too."

"I understand." Rima said, worried for Aggie.

She looked through the window again, but Aggie wasn't there. She tried two other windows before she finally found Aggie...who was still coughing hard. Rima watched Aggie worriedly.

Norman was walking through town at the time. He had remembered that Rima was babysitting Aggie, and so had hoped to catch her leaving as Aggie's parents came home without them noticing him. But then he saw Rima looking through a hospital window. He quickly looked at his reflection in a window and tried to flatten his hair down...no luck. After another try he gave up and approached Rima.

"Rima..." He said quietly, a bit nervous; he cleared his throat. "Uh, Rima."

"Norman." Rima said distractedly, turning around before looking back through the window. "Hi."

"Hi." Norman smiled. "Uh, listen I know it's late but I was wondering if you'd like to...I dunno...go for a bike ride around town or something?"

Rima didn't answer. Norman then saw how worried she looked so he joined her at the window.

"Rima?" He said.

"Aggie's in there." Rima explained.

Norman turned and sure enough saw Aggie there. He now was very worried.

"In the hospital why?" He asked, concerned.

"She feels warm and has a terrible cough." Rima explained. "Norman what's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure...but I know how to find out." Norman led Rima to the door that opened into the boiler room of the hospital. "Not exactly fond of breaking-and-entering, but this is an emergency."

He took out his house keys and removed the bolts to the hinges of the door. He then pushed the door open.

"After you." He smiled.

Rima stared into his eyes. She had never noticed their shape before.

"Norman..." Rima blushed a little.

"Heh, uh, faceted eyes run in my family." Norman blushed back and went inside. "At least, uh, one side of my family."

He then headed for a small opening near the boiler. He got down on his stomach and crawled through. Rima followed him inside.

"Stick close." Norman said.

"No problem there." Rima saw some black spiders; even though she loved animals she was wary around black spiders in case they were black widows. "It's so gloomy down here...not that I'm scare or anything-" She suddenly gasped as she almost bumped into a black spider and his/her web.

"Gloomy?" Norman chuckled, moving the spider (which proved that it wasn't a black widow) and flicking his/her web away. "You kidding? It's the most beautiful spot in the world. One of my ghost friends told me about this place. Ghosts travel for years just to come here."

"Here?" Rima said skeptically as the came upon an open area with light shining down in various places. "I can't imagine why."

"That's because you're looking at the cup half empty." Norman smiled.

He went over to some broken bottles and pushed them near a patch of light.

"See this? It's the polar ice caps." He smiled.

"Norman, those are broken bottles." Rima corrected.

"The sun." Norman smiled at the patch of light.

"Norman..." Rima sighed, not knowing where he was going with this.

"And...to the north." Norman moved and the light hit the bottles.

Suddenly the light reflected off the bottles, bathing a wall with a rainbow of moving light.

"The Northern Lights!" Rima gasped admiringly, getting it.

She moved closer to the wall and Norman joined her.

"Norman you're right, it is beautiful." Rima gazed at the lights.

"Yeah." Norman sighed, gazing at Rima. "Beautiful."

Rima turned to Norman and saw him gazing at her. Norman blushed but Rima just smiled and inched her face closer to his. Norman's heart pounded as he inched his face closer to hers. Were they going to...did Rima want to...? Rima and Norman started to close their eyes...

But just then, the 'Northern Lights' disappeared. Startled, Norman and Rima turned around and saw that the 'sun' had been turned off. They moved closer to where the 'sun' was.

"Goodnight Aggie." The doctor said.

"I'm so cold." Aggie said weakly.

"We have another blanket for you, now just stay warm and try to get some rest."

The doctor then left. Norman and Rima followed him into another room.

"Doctor, how is she?" Mrs. Prenderghast asked.

"Exhausted from coughing, and her fever's getting worse." The doctor asked.

Both Norman and Rima were upset to hear that.

"It looks like diphtheria, she's the eighteenth case this week." The doctor continued, reaching for an empty shelf before absent-mindedly picking up a bottle of aspirin. "And I'm all out of antitoxin." He sat down sadly.

Rima started crawling back into the boiler room, sobbing.

"Rima" Rima I'm sorry I..." Norman followed until they both were in the boiler room. "I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have taken you down there."

"No, I'm glad you did." Rima said. "It's just...Aggie's been like my little sister you know?"

"Yeah, I'm scared for her too." Norman admitted. "But I'm sure the doctor will find a way to cure her."

Rima smiled and hugged Norman. Norman hugged her back...and they both heard a crash. Startled, they saw Alvin trying to get a box off his foot. Apparently he had tried to make a cool entrance by jumping over a fence but ended up with his foot stuck in a box instead.

"Will you...get off..." Alvin grumbled before finally kicking the box off; he then entered the boiler room. "Well well what's wrong with this picture?" He said sarcastically before holding out a box of pizza. "Rima join me for a late dinner." Alvin put down the box and took out a couple slices, revealing gooey cheese dangling connecting the two. "You start with one slice, I'll start with the other. As for the cheese strand...well, I have an idea for that part." He flirted as he gave her a slice.

"Okay Alvin." Norman glared, having had enough.

"No, Norman." Rima quickly said before cozying up to Alvin.

Norman looked at her confusedly until he saw her glance towards the boiler. Then he smirked.

"Gee Alvin, I have to admit your offer is very tempting." Rima pretended to flirt.

"It is." Alvin grinned, backing towards the boiler without realizing it.

"But I prefer my pizza a little hotter than this." Rima added.

Alvin burnt his butt on the boiler, and it took him a few seconds to realize it. When he did he screamed with pain.

"Come on, let's go!" Norman ran outside with Rima following, dropping her slice of the pizza.

Alvin however had recovered quickly and had pounced on Norman, pulling his arm back painfully.

"Let him go!" Rima ordered.

"What's all the noise?" Someone asked as a flash of light shined nearby.

"I think it's over here." Someone else said.

Startled, Alvin let go of Norman's arm, allowing Norman to break free.

"Rima come on." Norman said quietly to Rima.

They started to leave. Alvin however started to panic as he looked at the slice that was still in his hand, hinting that he had stolen the pizza instead of buying it. He then saw the box that was near the door and grabbed it. He quickly slid it towards Norman, who slipped on it and fell down. At that moment the light landed on Alvin, who posed as if he had tossed something at Norman instead of slid something. The light then moved to Norman. That's when it was revealed that the two people there were Rima's father and the guy who owned the pizzeria. The two were friends and it looked as if Rima's father had been helping the pizza guy search for the missing pizza.

"It looks like that witch boy used his powers to steal some pizza." Rima's father remarked.

"It's a good thing Alvin was here, how about I treat you to a free pizza?" The pizza guy offered. "Can't do anything with that pizza now that it's been hexed."

"I can never say no to your pizza." Alvin said as he grinned triumphantly at Norman.

"Go on, get out of here you thief!" Rima's father threw a snowball at Norman.

Norman ran off.

"Norman!" Rima cried, running after him.

"Rima stay away from him." Rima's father grabbed her arm.

"But Norman didn't steal the pizza Alvin did!" She protested.

"Rima, I am wounded." Alvin faked being in pain.

"Rima, Alvin wouldn't stoop so low." Rima's father frowned. "I don't want to see you near that witch boy again, do you hear me? I will not have my daughter cursed."

"Norman would never do that." Rima sobbed. "Especially not to me."

"Come on, we're going home." Her father said as if it settled the matter.

Norman continued running for home, passing the door to the hospital...which a doctor put a sign on. The sign read: Quarantine.

Norman continued running until he was home. He then went into his room and sobbed on his bed. Perry, Sandra, and Courtney had heard him come in and went upstairs to ask him what was wrong. Norman explained through his tears, and Sandra comforted him as Perry and Courtney insulted Alvin.


	5. The Big Race

Word spread all over town about the diphtheria, and reports were put on the air asking nearby towns for antitoxin. Boston had antitoxin to spare, but a storm had come in. So the only way the antitoxin could make it even part way was by train to Worcester. A tandem-bike team would have to come to take the antitoxin the rest of the way to Blithe Hollow.

"To select the fastest bikers to fetch the antitoxin, the race will start from here, all the way around the town center, and back here again." Mayor Hopkins announced.

All the best preteen/teen cyclers posed excitedly at the starting line. All except for Alvin, because he was pre-chosen as the leader of the team. Instead he looked at the row of cyclers and then went back towards the audience.

Now you may wonder why there weren't any adults competing. Well it was because there was going to be an adult, Sheriff Hooper in fact, who would ride on the sled that was going to carry the antitoxin. Sheriff Hooper was coming along to keep an eye on the team and to make sure that the medicine wouldn't accidentally fall off. As for preteens/teens being chosen to pedal the bike, well that was because they were the best cyclers in town. The adults got tired too easily, being too used to biking just to get to work or run errands. The preteens/teens however biked nearly all the time and so were more used to long-distance biking.

"Look at him, he's gonna save the entire town." Dixie smiled to Rima as she watched Alvin look over the other cyclers. "He's positively magnesium!"

"It's not exactly a one-athlete show Dixie, they're racing to see who's going to be on the tandem-bike **team**." Rima pointed out, deciding not to ask Dixie to explain what she meant by 'magnesium'.

"What's the matter with you Rima, Alvin's a genuine hero, but do you ever glance his way?" Dixie frowned.

"That's because Rima's been hanging out with Norman." Salma showed up, smiling.

Dixie gasped.

"She was seen in the boiler room the other night with Norman, and they went in together and they left together." Salma continued smiling. "I heard all this from a very reliable source so don't bother to deny it."

"Well, then I won't." Rima smirked.

Dixie dropped her mouth open. Salma however just smirked back, glad the rumor was true. She happened to be a good friend of Neil's and so had learned about Norman's true personality through him. Meaning she liked Norman as well, though not as much as Rima due to not having met him before. Sure Neil could've introduced them, except she had to keep her friendship with Neil a secret since everyone knew that Neil was friends with Norman. Meaning she couldn't hang out with Neil that much or even talk to him on the phone that often.

"All cyclers get ready! The race is about to begin!" Mayor Hopkins called.

Meanwhile, Norman was waiting in an alley for the right moment to sneak out. Only Grandma and Neil were there, Mitch was busy working out again and the rest of Norman's family didn't want to watch...again.

"Norman, why did you come with your bike?" Neil asked. "You don't need a bike to just watch."

"I'm not going to watch the race, I'm going to bike in it." Norman explained.

"Whoa whoa whoa, are you crazy? They wouldn't let you on the team even if you did win." Grandma said.

"But how are you even going to let them accept you in the race let alone the team?" Neil asked.

"Simple." Norman smiled.

He then took a blue jacket out of his backpack and took off his red jacket, putting the blue one on in it's place. He then switched helmets, a blue one for a red one, and put a pair of sunglasses on.

"Luckily my bike is a standard model." Norman added, double-checking that there weren't any markings that could give him away. "Anyway, what do you think?"

"Uh, I can still recognize you." Neil said.

"I know, I figured those who have encountered me many times would be able to recognize me. However Mayor Hopkins has been avoiding me, so I'm hoping that'll work to my advantage now." Norman explained. "Without my hair and eyes and jacket he hopefully won't recognize me at all."

"I don't think this is a good idea, this might cause you further trouble." Grandma sighed.

"Come on Grandma, Aggie needs that medicine." Norman pleaded.

"Heh, can't abandon family." Neil chuckled; despite never having seen or heard Grandma Babcock he always accepted Norman talking to her.

"All right." Grandma gave in since she wanted Aggie to get better as well.

Norman then walked his bike to the starting line. Fortunately only two people recognized him.

"Norman?" Berner was shocked. "Are you crazy? If Alvin catches you around here he's going to turn you into a ghost."

"Hey let us let the witch boy race." Pug smirked. "It'll be fun making him eat our snow."

Berner smirked as well, liking that idea.

Mayor Hopkins then blew a whistle. All the cyclers took off with Norman close to the front and Grandma followed them through the air.

"Norman?" Rima recognized him and was surprised.

"What does he think he's doing?" Dixie frowned.

Norman neared Berner and Pug, who both biked closer together to keep Norman from passing them. Norman just went along the other side of Pug instead.

"Go, you can do it!" Neil and Grandma cheered.

Suddenly, after they turned a corner, Pug pushed Norman and caused him to fall down! Grandma gasped.

"Hey! That's a foul!" She protested. "Where's the referee is he blind?"

Norman just got up, got back on his bike, and determinedly went down another street.

"Norman you're going the wrong way!" Grandma said.

"Trust me! I know what I'm doing!" Norman pedaled even faster.

He kept going until he was ahead of the other cyclers, and then headed for the race path. He cut in front of the other cyclers, causing Pug to skid to a halt. One cycler zoomed passed him and made snow hit him in the face. Pug glared and continued on, speeding up until he was close to the front.

"Who's eating who's snow now jerk?" Grandma cheered proudly. "That's my grandson!"

"All right!" Neil and Rima cheered as they watched Norman win the race.

"Time!" Mayor Hopkins clicked his stopwatch and then did a double-take at the time on it. "What?"

Rima and Neil went further out and applauded as they beamed at Norman. Norman beamed back...but then Alvin walked past him.

"Pug, Berner, Zeke, get ready, we're moving out." Alvin said.

"Wait just a second Alvin, I was the fastest cycler." Norman frowned.

"You were the fastest...what?" Alvin recognized Norman and smirked at him. "Do you honestly think anyone would let you on their team? You're even crazier than I thought."

"Alvin, it doesn't matter who's on the team," Rima scolded, catching Alvin off-guard. "So long as the medicine get's through. Stop being such a glory hog!"

"You're a hundred-percent right Rima, I wasn't thinking about the kids." Alvin apologized. "The important thing is to get the medicine through, and that's just what I'm going to do. And when I come back, I'm going to beat you up until you're so dead you'll have to talk to yourself." Alvin threatened Norman quietly.

"Step aside Alvin and let me congratulate our winner." Mayor Hopkins smiled.

Alvin did...and knocked off Norman's helmet. This also caused his sunglasses to fall off. Everyone gasped.

"The witch boy!" Mayor Hopkins's smile turned into a frown. "Well we can't trust him, he might jinx the team." He left. "Pug, Berner, Zeke, come on it's time to go!"

Alvin smirked evilly at Norman and followed Mayor Hopkins. Norman felt as if his heart was going to break.

"Norman I'm sorry." Rima said apologetically.

"You'd better not talk to me Rima, I might jinx you." Norman said coldly, still very hurt.

"Norman wait, Norman!" Rima pleaded.

No luck, Norman put his helmet back on and pedaled away. Neil showed up.

"I'll talk to him." He said to Rima before running after Norman.

Rima just sadly watched Neil leave. Why couldn't Norman see how much she really did like him? Maybe even...love him.

Later that night, one of the reporters turned on a lantern and hung it on one of the outer buildings.

"Yup, as long as there's hope for those kids, I'll keep this lit." He said. "It'll guide the team back home."

Norman and Neil watched Alvin's team pedal away from a far away street...and then Norman turned away shedding tears.

"Norman come on, you'll get your chance to prove yourself." Neil said.

"No Neil, I'm doomed to end up like my deceased uncle." Norman hung his head.

"No you won't." Neil frowned. "Because I won't let you. No matter what happens to me I won't let you end up like him."

Norman turned to Neil, just now realizing how much he really meant to Neil. He then hugged Neil and cried, letting go all of his pain. Neil hugged him back.


	6. The Journey to Lost

Alvin's team made it to Worcester with time to spare.

"Easy, easy with that." One guy said as he and another guy gently put the case of medicine onto the sled.

"Now make sure you latch it down tight." Sheriff Hooper said as the two guys secured the case onto the sled.

Alvin's team then pedaled away.

"Take care now you here?" One of the guys called after them.

"Good luck!" The other guy called.

Unfortunately, another heavy blizzard had set in. This caused the team to lose their way. It also caused them to pedal harder than ever.

"Alvin! Maybe we should go back!" Zeke yelled over the wind. "We're lost!"

"I am not lost!" Alvin snapped back, some snow from his helmet hitting Zeke in the face.

Zeke shook the snow off.

"Lost? Did I say lost?" He said. "No you didn't let me say it, see, what I wanted to say was-"

"This way!" Alvin went in a different direction and pedaled even harder.

Back in Blithe Hollow, one of the preteens ran for the shack that belonged to Alvin's fan club.

"Guys! You won't believe what I heard from the reporters!" He said as he burst through the door. "Alvin and his team are lost!"

"What? Alvin? No! Lost? What do you mean lost?" The other members of the club, including Dixie, said randomly.

"They missed their second checkpoint, they're off the trail." The preteen explained.

"Can't they send out another team?" Someone asked.

"It's too dangerous for any of us."

"What about the little kids?"

"The medicine won't be here in time, we're...we're going to lose them."

Now what the club didn't know was that Norman had taken up eavesdropping on them through a knothole in the back. Even though he wasn't an Alvin Fan he also knew that the club was a good place to get information.

And the preteen who had just delivered the news was the secretary for the club, and also a relative of one of the people working in the news, so he had access to all kinds of important information. Information he always told to the rest of the club.

Anyway, Norman was obviously upset.

"Aggie." He said to himself.

He pedaled for the hospital and found Aggie's room. He watched her through the window, trying not to cry upon seeing how badly off she was.

Rima then came into the room. She wanted to check on Aggie, and fortunately since she was immune to diphtheria she was allowed to visit. She sat down next to Aggie and gently stroked her hair. Aggie woke up slightly.

"Rima?" She smiled weakly before falling unconscious again.

Rima hugged Aggie, shedding a few tears.

Norman watched the scene sadly. He then heard banging nearby and followed it until he found himself by the carpenter's. He looked inside and saw the carpenter finishing a box before setting it down. The box was a child-sized coffin! Norman's heart twisted painfully.

"Aggie." He said to himself, even more scared for her.

He then got a determined look.

He headed home and started gathering provisions. His parents and Courtney had left earlier to see if they could do anything for Aggie. Even though Sandra wasn't fond of how her sister treated Norman she still cared about her and especially Aggie. Grandma was still there though.

"Norman? What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to find Alvin's team and help them home." Norman said as he packed his backpack and a suitcase he grabbed out of the hall closet with the provisions.

"What?" Grandma gasped. "Oh no, please don't go crazy on me now!"

Norman just took the backpack and suitcase and headed for his bike. He then attached the backpack and suitcase to his bike with rope from the garage.

"This is foolishness!" Grandma continued protesting. "You'll die if you go out there!"

"I'm not letting Aggie die grandma!" Norman snapped back. "I'm not...I can't." He nearly started to cry. "Along with being family she's among the very few people who care about me."

"Norman?"

Norman turned and saw Neil standing there. Mitch was there too.

"Whoa, you're not thinking of going out in this blizzard and looking for Alvin and his team are you?" Mitch was shocked.

"I have to guys, I can't let my cousin down." Norman said.

"Well...then I'm coming with you." Neil decided.

"Oh no, I'm not letting my little brother out there." Mitch frowned.

"Then how about you come too?" Neil offered. "We could probably use your strength anyway."

"What?" Mitch was surprised by the suggestion.

"Well if you're going to come, make up your minds quick...oh, almost forgot to leave my parents a note." Norman started to head back inside. "Anyway, I'm going to leave once I'm done with the note so if you're coming you'd better go pack provisions now."

Mitch hesitated, but Neil saluted and headed back for his house.

"Neil, wait this is a bad idea-" Mitch protested, going after his brother.

Neil glared at him big time.

"You're not going to change your mind are you." Mitch sighed.

"What do you think?" Neil said sternly.

"Fine, and I'll come too but only to make sure you don't get hurt." Mitch decided.

"Fair enough." Neil smiled.

They went to pack provisions, and then caught up with Norman as he was nearing the hospital.

"Still Norman, are you sure this is a good idea?" Mitch tried one last time to change Norman's mind.

"Mitch, come here." Norman sighed, stopping his bike and heading for a hospital window.

There was Aggie. Rima was gone though, unknown to Norman Rima had to go have dinner.

"Imagine if it was Neil in her place." Norman said. "Wouldn't you do anything to make sure that he'd get that antitoxin?"

Both Mitch and Neil fell silent at that. Grandma, who had followed them, fell silent as well. Grandma remembered how much she had cared about Aggie back when she was alive, even though they were related by marriage instead of blood. However when Grandma had died she had stayed behind for Norman and so had pretty much forgotten about the rest of the family. But now...now she remembered how much she did care about the rest of the family.

"So, let's go get the medicine." Grandma shrugged.

"Wait, now you're coming grandma?" Norman was surprised.

"Hey I'm a ghost, nothing can happen to me right?" Grandma shrugged. "Besides, I'm still looking out for you."

"Let's go get that antitoxin!" Neil cheered.

"You got that right." Mitch smiled.

They left.

Much later on, Rima had come back to the hospital. Before heading inside she looked at Aggie through the window...and then saw prints in the snow on the window ledge. She looked at the ground and saw bike paths heading out of town...

"Norman." She realized.


	7. The Problems Increase

Now out in the woods. Norman made a mark in a tree with a swiss army knife he brought.

"Good work Norman, you took on the roughest toughest tree in the forest." Grandma said sarcastically. "And you won, hey."

"I'm marking the trail." Norman explained.

"Ah, very clever." Neil looked at the mark proudly.

"I'll say." Mitch agreed.

"And here I've been dropping bread crumbs, yeesh." Grandma muttered sarcastically.

Using a map Norman had brought, they slowly continued on their way towards Worcester. Norman used the binoculars and medal detector he brought to try to catch a glimpse or sign of Alvin's team. Much later on...

Norman had spotted some broken branches alongside one section of the forest. Brushed against a tree was a dark red mark.

"Alvin." Norman said, recognizing the color.

Yup, it was the same color as the tandem bike belonging to Alvin's team. That plus the broken branches hinted that Alvin's team had brushed up against the trees to stay in a straight line.

"Come on, Alvin and his team passed this way." Norman said.

"Boy is he lost." Neil remarked.

And Alvin was still lost. Despite not being able to see anything except for snow he continued on stubbornly.

"Alvin, we're going in circles!" Zeke protested.

"WHAT?" Alvin glared at Zeke.

"Uh...circles is a good thing." Zeke said awkwardly. "I mean they're very...circular."

"I know what I'm doing!" Alvin snapped. "It's...it's this way come on!"

He pedaled even harder, causing the rest of his team to pedal with him.

"Alvin slow down!" Sheriff Hooper called.

Alvin didn't listen, instead he kept going...until finally they slid down an icy hill and fell of the bike. Sheriff Hooper tumbled to the ground and ended up unconscious.

"Urgh...thank goodness for helmets." Pug groaned.

"No kidding." Berner agreed.

One of the team members checked on Sheriff Hooper.

"It looks like she's hurt bad." He said.

"What are we going to do now Alvin?" Zeke asked.

Alvin didn't have an answer.

Meanwhile, Norman, Neil, Mitch, and Grandma were still on their way searching for Alvin's team. Norman was about to mark another tree...when a snowball beat him to it.

Mitch and Neil, growing bored, had gotten off their bikes and started a snowball fight. The snowballs not only hit each other but also kept going through Grandma, who was growing irritated by this.

"Norman can you please tell your friends to stop it?" Grandma asked.

"Neil, Mitch, uh, your snowballs keep going through grandma." Norman said. "Can you maybe ease up a bit?"

"Sure Norman, sorry about that." Neil said.

Neil and Mitch calmed down a bit, and even went back for their bikes. This time they just aimed snowballs at each other without running around. Grandma sighed with relief.

Norman then froze, hearing something. He couldn't quite hear what it was, but he did know that it was nearby.

"Uh guys...I think we should keep moving." Norman said.

"All right." Mitch shrugged.

"Something wrong Norman?" Neil asked.

"I thought I heard something." Norman explained.

"Oo boy...maybe we should get out of here." Mitch said worriedly.

"Shouldn't be much longer now." Norman shrugged.

Neil and Mitch suddenly froze and started to look scared.

"Norman look out!" Grandma cried,

Startled, Norman turned around and saw a bear! The bear was about to strike him! Norman screamed and ducked down...

"Leave him alone!"

Startled, everyone, even the bear, turned and saw Rima standing there with her bike. The bear growled.

"It doesn't matter, he has important business to take care of so let him through." Rima said.

The bear grumbled and left.

"Rima?" Neil was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Mitch asked.

"Same thing you guys are doing: getting the medicine." Rima grinned.

"Hold on, how did you find us?" Norman asked.

"Same way I saved your life." Rima rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "I, uh, can talk to animals."

Everyone gaped at her.

"Family trait from my dad's side." Rima shrugged. "Been passed down for centuries. No one else in the town knows though, dad didn't want the mayor finding out due to him being so prejudice."

"Then why does your dad have a problem with me talking to ghosts?" Norman asked.

"Well our talking to animals has to do with my family being shamans, or medicine people." Rima explained. "Unfortunately animals can't get diphtheria so...anyway, talking to ghosts was branded as a witch power centuries ago, and even though most people don't believe in witches anymore anyone who has a witch-like power is immediately distrusted. As for those who can talk to animals, non-Native Americans view that as a witch power too. Native Americans however know it's a shaman power, and also know that there's a big difference between a shaman and a witch."

"Oh." Norman now got it.

"Well, we'd better continue on our way if we're going to get that medicine back to Blithe Hollow." Rima smiled.

"You...you want to come with us? With me?" Norman said.

"Yeah, I want Aggie and the other kids cured as much as you do." Rima chuckled.

"I know but..." Norman hung his head.

"Hey, I never thought of you as a witch. At least not a bad witch." Rima smiled. "To me you're just a kind, brave guy with a unique power."

Norman relaxed and looked up.

"Then let's go." He smiled.

"You bet." Neil smiled.

They all got on their bikes - Rima had taken her bike with her - and continued on. They then slowly slid down a hill onto a patch of ice.

"We'd best be careful, this could be a frozen over lake." Rima said. "I'll test it first."

She carefully walked onto the ice. It seemed safe at first, but then the ice cracked!

"Rima!" Norman rushed forward and pulled her onto thicker ice.

This caused him to slip and fall down, with Rima landing on top of him.

"Norman you...you saved my life." Rima gasped.

"Heh, just returning the favor." Norman blushed.

Rima blushed too upon realizing their position.

"You know, you really are a great guy." She smiled.

Norman blushed stronger and his heart started pounding.

"Well, I can see there's more to you than meets the eye too." He said shyly.

"I'm seeing a few things to, and it's making the ice melt." Grandma smiled to herself.

Norman and Rima smiled and started to inch their faces towards each other...

"Hey come on, don't we have medicine to pick up?" Neil reminded Norman and Rima.

Grandma glared at Neil. Norman and Rima blushed stronger and slowly started to get up...but then Rima gasped with pain and slumped downward.

"Oh no..." Norman caught her before she fell down entirely. "Your leg must've been moved wrong when I pulled you away."

"Either that or it hit the ice when I fell down." Rima sighed. "I guess you'd better go one without me."

"Rima..."

"No I'll just slow everyone down, and Aggie can't hold out much longer." Rima shook her head.

That convinced Norman. It also made him decide something else.

"Neil, you and Mitch are going to make a stretcher out of branches and then carry her back to town." Norman held out his swiss army knife. "Use this to help make the stretcher."

"Are you sure?" Mitch asked as he took the knife.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Norman nodded.

"Well, good luck guys." Grandma started to float across the lake. "Don't run into any more bears."

"You can make sure of that grandma, you're going with them." Norman said.

Grandma stopped and looked at him with shock.

"Norman, I don't like you going out there all alone." She said. "Who's going to tell you how cold you are?"

"Grandma, I know they can't see or hear you...but right now my friends need you more than I do." Norman said. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Grandma gave in and floated towards Rima, Neil, and Mitch...and then floated back to Norman.

"Let me tell you something Norman, a normal human cannot make this journey alone." She said before floating back to Rima, Neil, and Mitch...she then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "But maybe a witch can."

Norman just frowned, not knowing what to make of that.

"Norman wait." Rima said.

Norman went over to her.

"Here, take this." She took off her scarf and wrapped it around Norman's neck. "I'm afraid it won't keep you very warm."

"Yeah it will." Norman smiled.

They hugged...and Rima kissed him on the cheek. Norman blushed again.

"Heh, that'll keep me warm too." He joked.

Rima just smirked at him.

"Okay guys, take her home." Norman said. "I'd better get going."

He biked along the edge of the lake, avoiding the thin ice entirely, and continued tracking Alvin. Neil and Mitch attached their bikes and Rima's bikes together, which Mitch carried under one arm. Then, using the stretcher they made, they carried Rima back to Blithe Hollow, Grandma following.

In the meantime Blithe Hollow had asked for more antitoxin, but none of the cities had any to spare. The lost tandem-bike team was Blithe Hollow's only hope. Of course Norman was their other hope, but they didn't know about Norman leaving. Only Norman's family knew and they were very worried for him. Sandra had even insisted on going after him but Perry pointed out that no car would be able to get through and they didn't have bikes. Sandra had to admit that Perry was right.


	8. Battlie for the Medicine

Norman, after a long and cold journey, finally found Alvin's team. He saw a gleam of light and followed it until he saw the team trying to keep warm at the bottom of a slope. The light Norman saw had come from the lantern that was resting on top of the medicine. Overjoyed, Norman biked down the slope only to find it icy. He quickly hit the brakes while keeping his balance, and managed to skid to a halt without falling over.

"Norman!" Zeke noticed him first.

"Is that Norman?" Pug couldn't believe it.

"Norman how did you find us?" Berner asked.

"Is anyone hurt?" Norman asked as he took his helmet off.

"Everyone...is...fine." Alvin said tensely.

"Yeah but Sheriff Hooper hit her head...and didn't get up." Zeke said awkwardly.

"And she's not moving." Another member of the team added.

"Okay follow me," Norman grabbed the front of the tandem-bike and righted it. "I can lead you home."

Alvin grabbed the back of the bike, causing Norman to nearly lose his balance.

"We don't need...your...help." Alvin glared.

"M-maybe we should listen to him." Zeke said.

Alvin raised a fist threateningly, causing Zeke to cower.

"Well, how would you get us home?" Pug asked.

"I marked the trail with my swiss army knife..." Norman brought a sharp rock out of his pocket. "Loaned my knife to a friend of mine though so I had to use this rock...anyway, I made these marks." Norman made a mark on a thin tree with the rock.

"Oh yeah." Zeke said as if he thought it was clever.

Alvin pushed Norman away from the tree.

" **I'll** get us back, **I'm** the lead biker **I'm** in charge!" Alvin glared.

"Well...then let me take back the medicine." Norman headed for the crate of antitoxin. "They're getting sicker."

Alvin cut Norman off.

"Touch that box, and I'll tear you apart." Alvin raised a fist.

"Two bucks say Alvin takes him." Pug smirked.

"Heh, you're on." Berner smirked back.

"Alvin," Norman said coldly. "I'm not leaving without that medicine."

Norman tried to walk around Alvin, but Alvin just punched him aside. Norman stumbled a bit.

"Who do you think you are?" Alvin glared.

"Hey this is going to be good." Pug grinned.

"Since...since when do you need to be normal to help someone?" Norman retorted, going around Alvin again.

Alvin cut him off.

"Alvin, let me help you." Norman pleaded.

Alvin just looked at Norman with wild and angry eyes.

"Hey look at his eyes, look at his eyes." One member of the team snickered.

Norman tried going around Alvin again, but Alvin this time punched Norman so hard that he fell over and tumbled away.

"He'll feel that tomorrow." Berner grinned.

"I think he's feeling it now." Pug corrected.

"Ouch." Berner agreed.

"I don't want to fight." Norman said coldly as he struggled to get up.

He then headed for the antitoxin again, but Alvin this time grabbed Norman by the hair and flung him aside! The rest of the team gasped.

"That can't be legal!" Berner gasped.

"Yeah!" Pug agreed.

Alvin started to walk away triumphantly, only to see Norman get up. Norman headed for the medicine again, but this time Alvin cut him off in a way that caused the sled to tip over! Fortunately none of the medicine bottles broke, but still...

"Hey that stuff is fragile!" Pug protested.

"What's with Alvin? All Norman wants to do is help!" Zeke agreed.

Alvin then grabbed Norman by the arm and flung him aside. Norman let out a cry as he sailed through the air and hit a boulder. He then fell to the ground unconscious, his mouth open in a silent gasp of pain. Alvin started snickering gloatingly. Zeke then gasped.

"Look!" He said.

Norman was getting up! Alvin, furious, reached for Norman but Norman backed away in time. Alvin only ended up getting Rima's scarf. He pulled on the scarf wildly, but since Rima had only wrapped it once it came undone and Alvin fell off a cliff. He screamed as he fell, hitting ledges along the way. Finally he came to a stop at the bottom, and painfully got up.

"Ow." He groaned.

Norman at first was concerned, then upon seeing that Alvin was all right he frowned at Alvin and headed for his bike to get his helmet. He wheeled his bike over and used some rope he had brought to attach it to the sled where the medicine was, and saw that Sheriff Hooper had already been carefully placed onto the sled so that she could lie on it. She groaned.

"You okay?" Norman asked, going over to her.

"I think so...Norman?" Sheriff Hooper opened an eye weakly. "You came for us?"

"Well we can't let the kids die." Norman shrugged humbly. "And I'm not leaving you out here."

Sheriff Hooper smiled weakly and closed her eye. She still needed to rest.

"Norman."

Norman turned around and saw Zeke...standing by his seat, which was behind the empty seat on the tandem-bike. Norman went over and looked at Zeke with surprise.

"Go ahead." Zeke grinned, gesturing to the empty seat.

Norman smiled with disbelief, and grabbed the handle bars. He, with the rest of the team helping, walked the bike up the slope. They then got on and pedaled away.

By this point Alvin had made it to the top of the cliff. He then wrapped Rima's scarf around his neck.

"Go ahead freak! You'll never get home!" Alvin declared. "I'll make sure of that!"

He grabbed a sharp rock he found and ran ahead of the bike team. He then started making random marks in various trees.

"Why not this way? How about over here? No that's the wrong way." He snickered.

Norman and the team continued pedaling on until they came to the part of the forest where Norman's last mark was.

"Oh no." Norman groaned upon seeing the extra marks.

"Which way Norman, which way?" Zeke asked.

"Uh...this way." Norman pedaled down one path.

Then they ended up back where they had started from. Norman skidded to a halt.

"Norman why are you taking us in circles?" Berner asked, annoyed.

"I'm not!" Norman frowned. "I mean...I dunno...it's Alvin."

"Maybe we were better off with him back there." Pug muttered.

"No, come on!" Norman went down a different path.

However he started panicking upon seeing all the different marks.

"Norman slow down!" Zeke pleaded, only to get a branch in his mouth.

"Hey, hey, you're going too fast!" Berner called.

Norman didn't listen, and didn't snap out of his panicked state until he saw that they were heading for a much larger cliff! He quickly hit the brakes, the rest of the team following suit. Sheriff Hooper ended up sliding out of the sled as the sled neared the edge of the cliff...and stopped. Everyone was relieved...but just then the ropes binding the medicine to the sled broke as the sled tipped. The medicine was about to fall! Without thinking, Norman got off the tandem-bike, ran towards the medicine, and leapt for the medicine. He grabbed one of the ropes that was still attached to the crate just in time.

"All right!" Zeke smiled, impressed. "Good catch Norman!"

"Thanks." Norman smiled.

But then his smile turned into a scared look as the ground crumbled beneath him. It turns out he and the medicine had been on a patch of snow that had given way! Norman screamed as he and the medicine fell all the way down...


	9. Most of the Town Falls Into Despair

Back at Blithe Hollow, Rima was telling Alvin's fan club about what Norman was doing. Neil, Mitch, and Grandma were listening in through the knothole in the back. Salma was there too, but only out of concern for Rima, who's leg still hurt slightly.

"I don't get it, how can Norman hope to find Alvin and his team. They were off the trail." One guy said.

"Well he's...he's tracking them." Rima explained.

"That freak, tracking a championship team, in a blizzard?" Another guy laughed.

Everyone else laughed, causing Rima to glare at them.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a silhouette appeared.

"Norman?" Rima said hopefully.

"Alvin!" One guy said happily.

Rima frowned disappointedly.

"Alvin! Alvin you're alive! You're back! Are you okay?" The other guys and a few girls said randomly.

Alvin went in and gulped down a thermos of hot cocoa someone offered.

"Alvin, what happened to the others?" The secretary of the fan club asked.

"Yeah what happened to the others?" A few other guys asked.

"Well one by one they fell, frozen, barely alive." Alvin brushed snow off his jacket. "I put three on the sled, the last one on my back. And I pedaled, and pedaled, but it was too late, they were..." He stopped and collapsed on his knees, really tired.

"What about the medicine?" Someone else asked.

"Yeah." A few other guys agreed.

"Well I went on dragging the medicine alone, all alone...when, when that freak appeared, Norman! He demanded that I let him take the medicine." Alvin then turned to Rima. "You know he...he just wanted so much to be a hero in your eyes."

Rima looked upset.

"So he grabbed the crate...but he couldn't handle it. He couldn't see the patch of ice and the snow...and then the log...and the cliff! He...he just didn't have a chance..." Alvin fake-sobbed. "I'm sorry. And then..." Alvin took Rima's scarf out of his pocket.

"My scarf." Rima gasped before sobbing.

"He made me promise to take care of you Rima." Alvin said with fake sadness.

Rima suddenly stopped sobbing and glared at Alvin.

"You're lying." She said.

All the other guys gasped and whispered amongst each other as Alvin looked around awkwardly.

"Alvin's lying!" Rima said louder. "Norman's alive, he's...he's coming home."

She grabbed her scarf and hobbled outside with a crutch she had been given.

"Well, you know she...just needs a little time." Alvin nodded.

Everyone else agreed...except for Neil, Mitch, and Grandma...and one other.

"No, Rima is right." Salma got up and followed Rima outside.

Alvin and the others just shrugged.

Outside, Neil, Mitch, Salma, and Grandma caught up with Rima.

"Now what'll we do?" Neil asked.

"Well, since the adults have given up hope there's only one thing to do." Rima smiled. "Make our own beacon for Norman. Come on, I've got an idea."

Following Rima's instructions, Salma went to get some broken bottles. Neil and Mitch went to find a lantern.

Meanwhile, the news guy who set up the lantern sadly turned it off. Aggie's parents gasped and turned to Aggie sadly.

"Don't give up, remember Norman's out there." Sandra said gently. "I know he'll do whatever it takes to save Aggie."

"I have to admit, I always knew that Norman was a kind boy and everything." Mrs. Prenderghast said regretfully. "I just didn't want Aggie to become an outcast either."

"Hey we understand." Courtney said.

"Yeah, I never wanted Norman to become an outcast." Perry said. "It's why I kept insisting that he stop talking to ghosts."

"Mommy?" A weak voice said.

It was Aggie.

"Aggie..." Mrs. Prenderghast tried not to cry as she went to her daughter's side.

"I have to tell you the truth: I've been able to talk to ghosts this whole time." Aggie whispered. "I just kept it a secret due to seeing how others treated Norman."

Mrs. Prenderghast started to cry, though it was mostly out of guilt for having treated Norman badly.

"I'm so sorry for how I treated Norman." She sobbed. "I was wrong. I hope he gets back okay."

"Same here." Sandra said worriedly; despite not having given up she still wondered if Norman would make it back.

"I know he'll make it...he'd never let me down." Aggie smiled weakly before falling back asleep.

Outside, all the other adults started to turn off their lights.

Mitch however carried the broken bottles and lantern up a huge hill that was behind Blithe Hollow, with Neil, Salma, Rima, and Grandma following. Salma and Neil helped Rima go up the hill, who had insisted on coming despite her leg.

"Sun...ice caps..." Rima set up the lantern and bottles.

She then stepped aside, revealing the 'Northern Lights'. Neil, Mitch, and Salma gaped at the sight. Grandma however already knew about it, and was glad Norman had introduced Rima to it.

"Norman." Rima said.


	10. Norman Regains His Spirit

It turns out Norman was all right, for he was able to climb out of the snow he had fallen into. Even so, he was starting to lose hope.

"Aggie." Norman collapsed and cried into his arms.

"Norman."

Startled, Norman looked up and saw a bearded guy with an...interesting outfit.

"Uncle Prenderghast?" Norman couldn't believe it. "I thought you crossed over."

"Nah, I can't rest in peace until our whole family finally finds peace." Uncle Prenderghast shrugged. "But that's not important right now, what is important is that you get that medicine to Aggie. She's counting on you, and your friends are counting on you too."

"But how? I won't even be able to climb up the cliff." Norman sniffled and wiped an eye.

"Who said anything about climbing?" Uncle Prenderghast smirked.

Confused, Norman looked behind him and saw that his bike had fallen down along with himself and the medicine...which was still intact! He then looked up the cliff and saw that there were a series of paths going up the mountain, paths that a bike could fit onto. But even if he could make it back up the mountain, how could he find his way home? He then remembered his Grandma's parting words:

" _Let me tell you something Norman, a normal human cannot make this journey alone. But maybe a witch can."_

Norman looked at his reflection in a rock of ice and saw how his eyes were like his uncle's. And Aggie's. He then got a determined look.

Above the cliff, the rest of the bikers were shivering, not knowing what to do. Then they heard a strange sound.

"Was that a bike horn?" Pug said.

"Hey hey over here!" Berner looked over the cliff.

"What? What is it?" Pug asked as he and the others looked down.

"What what?" Zeke said.

There was Norman pedaling up the path to the top of the cliff. The medicine had been tied onto the back of his bike.

"Norman?" Zeke said surprised.

"And he's got the medicine!" Berner said happily.

"Come on Norman you can make it!" Pug said.

Norman nearly slipped but he grabbed the cliff wall to stop himself.

"Whoa that's the most amazing, the most fantastic, that is the most incredible-" Berner smiled.

"That's good!" Zeke interrupted.

Berner pushed him down.

Norman was still going despite the slippery quality of the path.

"Hey he's a really good cycler." Pug noted.

"Come on Norman. You can do it. Keep trying. Don't look down. You got it. You're almost there! You're almost there! Come on Norman! Come on...that's it! That's it! You got it! You made it!" The team cheered Norman on until Norman finally made it to the top.

A few bikers then grabbed Norman's handlebars and pulled him the rest of the way. Other bikers untied the medicine and put it and Sheriff Hooper back onto the sled.

"All right Norman! You did it!" The bikers cheered.

"I couldn't have done that!" Zeke said. "No really, I couldn't."

Norman's bike was then put back on the sled, and the team pedaled away. This time Norman forgot about the marks and asked various animal ghosts which way to go. The animal ghosts, having heard about Norman from the animal ghosts back in Blithe Hollow, helped Norman and the team go in the right direction. The team started to realize that Norman's ability was a good witch ability instead of an evil one.

At one point they slowly pedaled over and icy bridge...which was starting to break.

"Come on, faster!" Norman said.

He and the team pedaled faster and made it past the bridge...only to start sliding down the cliff. Norman quickly grabbed a tree branch and used it to pull himself and the team up until they could pedal up on their own. Once they reached the top Norman took off his helmet and wiped his forehead with relief...but his hair brushed against Zeke's nose as it popped upright. Zeke sneezed.

"Gesundheit." Norman said as he put his helmet back on.

"Thanks." Zeke said.

Unfortunately, the sneeze caused an avalanche! Norman soon noticed and he and the team pedaled fast again until they made it into a cave just in time. They slowly pedaled through the cave until Norman saw that the cave was full of icy stalagmites and stalactites. He shushed the members of the team who were whispering nervously. They then slowly pedaled on.

Unfortunately, the sled fell off a small ledge, causing an echo along the cave! Norman and the team froze as a stalactite broke off and landed...only breaking the handrail of the sled. Pieces of ice started to fall down.

"Quick, we've got to get out of here!" Norman said.

The pedaled away very fast, avoiding more falling stalactites. Unfortunately one stalactite hit the edge of the sled, breaking the side of the crate! Norman gasped as he saw a bottle of medicine fall and break on the ground. He leapt off the bike and, still holding onto the handlebars, tried to run to the crate. However he couldn't gain any ground on the icy floor, so be bounced of a fallen stalactite to propel him towards the crate. It worked, he was able to shut the crate with his shoes. He then leapt back on the bike and continued pedaling...he and the team just missing getting hit by stalactites that hung from the cave exit...


	11. A Happy Ending for Nearly Everyone

Back in the hospital of Blithe Hollow:

"Here, drink this." A nurse gave Mrs. Prenderghast a mug.

"Oh." Mrs. Prenderghast accepted the mug. "Thank you."

Rima, who was visiting Aggie again, sat on a chair by her bed and stroked Aggie's hair. Courtney was there as well, and as for Perry and Sandra, well, they were sitting next to Mr. and Mrs. Prenderghast.

Outside town, Mitch, Neil, and Grandma had set up a tent hoping to spot Norman. It was really Neil's idea, Mitch was there to help keep Neil warm. He wrapped a blanket around his little brother and hugged him comfortingly. Grandma was looking through the flap, but then sighed and turned around. Suddenly, she heard a bike horn.

"Norman?" She looked through the flap again.

Norman and the team made it!

"Norman's back!" Grandma cheered.

Neil and Mitch had looked through the flap too.

"Norman's back!" Neil cheered.

"That's what I just said!" Grandma frowned, annoyed, before remembering that they couldn't hear her: "Oh, right."

Mitch, Neil, and Grandma headed back to town to let everyone know.

Norman was still pedaling, when he saw Rima's 'Northern Lights'.

"Rima." He said happily. "Yee-ha!"

He honked the bike horn again. He did it multiple times actually.

Back at the hospital, Rima looked up confusedly.

"Norman?" She said.

Now everyone else heard the bike horn.

"It can't be..." Courtney smiled.

"Norman?" Perry said.

"He made it!" Sandra gasped with delight.

"The team made it!" Mrs. Prenderghast looked out the window.

The reporter who had set up the lantern previously turned it back on again. All over town, people started turning their lights back on.

Only Alvin's fan club was still in the dark, metaphorically speaking. Alvin was resting on a beanbag drinking more hot cocoa...and bragging/lying about his journey back.

"Well as you know, I swam and I swam - it was freezing cold - and then I was suddenly under the ice." Alvin took another swig of cocoa. "And then finally I just said 'Alvin, you'll have to break through the ice', so I-"

They heard clamoring outside.

"What? What?" Alvin said confusedly.

The secretary of the fan club suddenly came into the clubhouse.

"It's Norman! He's back with the medicine!" He said with delight and surprise.

He and everyone else then stared at Alvin. Alvin quickly smiled flirtingly at Dixie.

"Oh Alvin you are positively disPOSABLE!" Dixie hit the cup of hot cocoa, drenching and nearly scalding Alvin.

"What?" Alvin was surprised.

He turned and saw his entire fan club glaring at him.

"Okay okay," Alvin chuckled, getting up. "I can explain. See, you guys weren't there so you don't-"

No luck, his entire fan club walked out on him.

"Hey guys wait just a second, please." Alvin pleaded.

One member of the fan club pulled the sign off the clubhouse and broke it over his knees, glaring at Alvin the entire time. He then slammed the door on Alvin.

The ex-fan club then joined the rest of the town at the hospital. Everyone cheered the team on as they pulled up to the hospital. One of the doctors quickly went to the medicine.

"Easy easy now, that's had a long journey." He said as he and a few others opened the crate.

"Is she all right?" Someone then noticed Sheriff Hooper.

The doctor checked her.

"She's going to be okay." He said.

He then went inside with the nurses to administer the antitoxin. Norman and the rest of the team got off the tandem-bike and took off their helmets.

"All right Norman!" Someone cheered.

Other people joined in the cheering, a few guys even patted Norman's shoulders and back. Norman was stunned. Grandma then flew down and hugged him.

"Not an evil witch, not a normal human, you're a hero!" She cheered.

Neil, Perry, Sandra, and Courtney then appeared. Neil and Sandra hugged him

"Way to go brother." Courtney smiled.

"Well done son." Perry smiled. "But how did you ever find your way back?"

"I asked some animal ghosts for help." Norman replied.

Everyone looked stunned and stared at Norman. They then whispered amongst themselves.

Mr. Prenderghast came outside.

"Hey nephew, someone wants to see you." He said.

Norman started to follow Mr. Prenderghast inside...though he hesitated at first. He then looked back. Grandma and Neil gestured for him to go on. Norman smiled and did.

Aggie woke up.

"Mommy?" She smiled.

"Aggie darling." Mrs. Prenderghast hugged her.

Norman smiled at the scene, and looked around at all the other kids who were waking up. He then saw Aggie's helmet on a chair. He went over, grabbed it, and brought it back to Aggie.

"Norman." Aggie smiled. "I'd be lost without you." She hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Norman hugged her back.

"Hey, don't I get a greeting?"

Norman turned around and saw Rima standing by the doorway smiling. By this point her leg had healed.

"Rima." He said happily.

He went over to her and they both hugged. Rima then broke free a little...and kissed him. Norman stiffened at first, but then relaxed, smiled, and returned the kiss. After about a minute they broke free and smiled at each other, blushing with joy. They suddenly heard cheering and looked outside. Mayor Hopkins approached Norman.

"Norman, I'm so sorry." He said. "I was wrong about you. Even though you may be a witch...you're a good witch. Everyone, from now on Norman is to be consider the town hero and a wonderful guy, not the town outcast and a witch. At least not a bad witch." He declared.

Norman just smiled as the rest of the town cheered.

"Way to go Norman!" Zeke cheered.

"He has the most endurance, the most diligence, the most intelligence-" Berner said.

"They should build a statue of him!" Zeke declared.

Berner glared at Zeke, causing him to cower.

"You said it!" Berner said sternly.

Zeke opened an eye.

"I did?" He couldn't believe it.

Berner just smiled.


	12. The Memorial is Found

Back to the grandma and her granddaughter, the granddaughter finally found the statue. It was of Norman.

"Over here grandma, I found it!" The granddaughter called.

The grandma caught up with her granddaughter, who was looking at the plaque on the bottom of the statue.

"What does it say?" The grandma smiled.

"'Dedicated to the stalwart and good-hearted witch Norman Babcock, who risked his life to bring medicine back to the sick children of Blithe Hollow.'" The granddaughter read.

"During November of 2012." The grandma continued reading nostalgically.

"Endurance, fidelity, intelligence." The granddaughter read the words at the bottom of the plaque. "Norman really did do all that didn't he grandma?"

"Oh yes sweetheart he really did." The grandma smiled. "And to this day they hold a tandem-bike race in his honor, over the very path he and the others took. With some safer detours of course."

"Do you think I could run that race grandma?" The granddaughter asked.

"Of course...with practice." The grandma chuckled.

"Okay then, let's go back and get my bike!" The granddaughter laughed and ran off.

The grandma just looked at the statue.

"Thank you Norman, I would've been lost without you." She smiled.

"Grandma Aggie!" The granddaughter called. "Grandma Aggie come on!"

"Okay I'm coming, slow down! You know Norma will have my hide if I lose you!" The grandma went to catch up with her granddaughter.

"Yeah mom can be so overprotective." The granddaughter chuckled.


End file.
